


Melting Winter

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 11:32:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17021883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The snowflakes kept washing down the sky, as if the sky was trying to imitate a waterfall. Nevertheless, the snowflakes couldn't wash down Hermione's problems.Her hair was covered in tiny snowflakes, and her grip was holding tight onto her scarf, while her mind was somewhere else, somewhere that it is not snowing, but it is warm and full of sun. In fact, the person her mind was filled with, was the exact opposite of what her feelings were; He was cold and frightening.But something drew her in. Her life was full of uneventful tasks and regrets, how could someone so cold turn her into a small pool of light and warmness? A pool she wanted to dive in.This is not a love story. This is the story of how the sun met the moon. Or more likely; how the moon turned warm.





	Melting Winter

**Author's Note:**

> hello! hope you enjoy my first work! I would politely ask you not to be bothered by any grammar mistakes, since I have been self taught some years now in Greece. Please enjoy.  
> P.S There will be some chapters where I'll be sure to link some music that inspired me to write several scenes; first chapter is quite slow, just enough for you to get a taste ;-) Let me know what you think. - Luna

"For the last time, I will not give my cat away! She can be trained! Just give me more time!" Miss Granger yelled at her father. For once more the cat had made a mess on the carpet, and Mister Granger wasn't too pleased about it. "Sweetie, it has been the fourth time this week. You can give it to a friend! It doesn't have to be cruel; you won't throw it in the streets." Hermione gasped "Argh! First of all, it's a "she". Stop acting like my cat is a creature with no feelings. I need to get some air." She sighed and walked out of the door.  
Of course she knew that she was acting like an eight year old who just got grounded, she was well aware of that. But this wasn't about the cat. As much as she loved Fay, this was about people taking away small things that made her happy. After the war, her feelings, as well as behavior, had been very fragile. Every tiny little thing made her teary-eyed and emotional. But that didn't stop her from believing that she was brave, no matter how many times she would get flashbacks from the ghosts of her past and cry herself to sleep.  
" I need some alcohol " she said to herself jokingly (or maybe not), either way she went to her local coffee shop to grab some tea.  
As she walked in, first thing she noticed was the music the coffee shop was playing in the background. It was the song she had dedicated to Ron; a playlist she had made to him for Valentines Day. Little did she know that they just weren't meant to be.  
She laid her jacket in the chair she chose to sit, and waited for the waitress. Soonly, she arrived and asked her what her order is. "Um, I would like-" "something that won't end up with you getting into trouble I suppose?" a heavy voice interrupted.  
Hermione stood with her mouth open. "Oh, i'm-, uh.. Professor Snape!" She smiled. The waitress stood there, annoyed by the girl taking too long to reply with her desired drink. She opened her eyes wide, shook her head and with a shade of red on her face, Hermione replied "oh yes, I'm so sorry. I'd like strawberry tea. No sugar please." "Finally", the waitress muttered under her breath, and left.  
The girl's gaze turned to Snape's once again. He was studying her, unimpressed, with his eyes wondering across her face. There was an awkward pause, until Snape broke the silence with a sigh, "I see your skills of communication haven't changed a bit. You're only talkative when it comes to your need of good grades, is it not?". Hermione shook her head and raised her brows "No! I mean, I'm sorry, I'm just shocked. I haven't seen you since Harry told me that you were hurt, thinking that you- um.." "That I died?" he interrupted. "I am not going to lie, I thought that myself too." The girl laughed worryingly "Ah, yes but.. Your health is alright now.. Right?" "Why yes, I am.. managing". "Ron would still be terrified of seeing your presence. Ah.. Ron" Hermione looked away. One could feel her energy lowering down. "I suppose you two are not in good terms anymore. Is that so?" he asked. Hermione thought to herself that he's not interested in knowing. He is just trying to be nice. Which was odd. I mean.. He IS Professor Snape. Snape, who has always been telling off anyone who even tries to breathe near him.  
"Ah me and Ron broke up. I mean, I care about him but when we are together, hell breaks loose. My energy doesn't fit well with his.. But-but we are still working just as fine as friends. You know, last time he saw Fay, which is my new cat, he-" "Miss Granger, just because I am asking typical questions to an old student of mine, it doesn't mean that I want to stay informed on what your unfortunate friend has been spending his free time on."  
"Ah.. Yes, I apologize. I am going to just.. pull my chair back and mind my own business. I didn't mean to annoy you, sir." She pulled her chair as she said, and turned back to the book she had placed on the table.  
She opened it but couldn't help herself with reading the words, only plainly staring at it. Why did she get so flustered in what Snape would think of her? Or in if he was interested in what she was saying? That feeling was odd to her.  
"Miss Granger." he called. "I apologize. I keep forgetting that you're not an idiotic little girl anymore. I mean, I apologize for telling you off. You have.." He paused "Changed. And grown up. And have seen a lot of things. So I apologize. I just.. don't seem to be interested in Ron, as much as.." he stopped and looked to the ground.  
Suddenly, her phone started ringing. Hermione's heartbeat raised. "Oh I'm sorry! Please excuse me for a second...Yes mom. I'll be there in a bit. Yes. I love you. Goodbye". She turned her face to Snape again. "I'm sorry, but I have to-" until she realized he wasn't there anymore.  
She felt.. sad. Plainly sad. She wanted to see him again. She didn't mind that he was telling her off, if that's what makes him feel like time hasn't changed much. But him, characterizing her as a "little girl" kind of bothered her. But why? Why did her heart feel things that she hasn't felt in a while? And why does she wanna see him again?  
She is going to try in more than one ways to figure out why.


End file.
